An assembly for packaging LCD panels, or liquid crystal display panels, is known that uses a check-patterned container constructed by folding sheets of corrugated paper and has square compartments in which to insert folded sheets of corrugated paper holding LCD panels therein. On the bottom of the container are placed packings of styrene foam to cushion the panel holders.
The process of producing the conventional assembly, including the manufacture of the necessary sheets, takes much time and trouble, however. Also, a relatively large amount of corrugated paper is necessary to produce the assembly. In addition, the assembly requires styrene foam to cushion the panel holders although such a material should not be used, if possible, for the product designed for disposal after use. Such a material is derived from petroleum, which is limited natural resources, and we should save such resources where possible.